


'they leaned into each other'

by daphneblithe



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, screw Infinity War, together forever damnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneblithe/pseuds/daphneblithe
Summary: In defiance ofInfinity War, a drawing for the beautiful ending of @Nonymos’s exquisite workInto That Good Night, where the boys are reunited after agonised separation. LET THIS BE PROPHETIC!‘They were leaning into each other, eyes closed, as if breathing each other in….. Later, they took to writing on each other’s skin, Steve drawing elaborate doodles on James’s forearm and James writing down private jokes, little messages and blatant innuendo on Steve’s biceps.’





	'they leaned into each other'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Into That Good Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121055) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 
  * Inspired by [Into That Good Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121055) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



**Author's Note:**

> May I humbly offer my completed chaptered fic, [Love Among the Ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929495), Stucky eerie romance, angst with a happy ending, historically accurate psychiatry, melancholy, devotion, wildly romantic tenderness.   
> 58k, explicit, illustrated with 21 works of art (some NSFW), and a playlist.  
> Maybe have a look if you fancy mystery and yearning and sex and in ex-Soviet black ops sites? :D 
> 
> I am at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/daphneblithe), [Tumblr](https://daphneblithe.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://daphneblithe.dreamwidth.org/profile), and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/daphneblithe), and [Federated Fandom Hubzilla](https://fandom.stopthatimp.net/channel/daphneblithe).


End file.
